


Everytime.

by bugiiwonderland



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: inspired/based (?) on Ariana Grande's Everytime.





	Everytime.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired/based (?) on Ariana Grande's Everytime.

 

**_“When will you ever realize that he’ll never see you the same way as how you see him?”_ **

 

_The door to his room open and close with a loud noise_

_Not even caring if he’s roommate’s here or not_

_As warm lips hungrily kiss him_

_Making him breathless_

**“You’re just saying that because you don’t know how he is when we’re alone.”**

 

_He kisses his chin_

_Trailing butterfly kisses down to his neck_

**_“...‘how he is when you’re alone’? Which is when? The guy doesn’t even acknowledge you when we’re all together!”_ **

 

_Making him lose his mind as he whispers through his skin_

_“You like that... don’t you...”_

_He moans_

**“We often talk okay? And can you blame him? When you always look at him like you’re gonna murder him—every fucking time.”**

 

_Leaving him his mark_

_When he should have known that he already left his a long time ago._

**_“Because someone has to do it—especially when you’re so blinded by your feelings!”_ **

 

_Warm fingers impatiently unbutton his shirt_

_Pushing him onto his bed_

_Hovering over him_

_Kissing him hungrily_

_Pausing for a moment_

_Taking his time_

_Biting his lips_

_Making him crave for more_

**“I’m not Minki—I swear he’s different, and I wish you’d see that and give him a chance, instead of scaring him away.”**

 

_He slowly pulls off his shirt_

_Taking in his broad shoulders that he always admired_

_His chest that he always fantasized of touching_

_Will be his tonight._

**_“Give him a chance?! Why would I fucking give him a chance when I can clearly see how he's fucking treating you?!”_ **

 

_As they both get drunk with each other’s heat and sweat_

_As their fingers travel to each of their own_

_With every kiss_

_With every mark_

_Just like how he always imagined them to be_

**_“Can’t you see that you’re walking your way into self-destruction?! He doesn’t feel the same way as you, and he’ll never will!!”_ **

 

_“You’re wrong...” he mumbles_

_“Who’s wrong?” He whispers pausing_

_Taking a look at him_

_Their lips barely touching_

_He shakes his head_

_And pulls him up for another kiss_

_Not wanting a breather_

_Because he knows…_

**_“...one day you’ll see how you’d made a fool out of yourself because of this guy who doesn’t deserve your love…”_ **

 

_He knows that he can only keep him for himself for a short time…_

_That once this is over_

_He’ll never see him again._

_So he savors every moment._

_Savoring the ecstasy_

_As his knees buckle_

_As his back arch_

_Holding tightly to him_

_As they both try their best to hold on to the last bit of them_

_“Minhyun…” he whispers his name_

_As they both succumb into madness_

**_“...And when you do, I hope you’ll be okay, and that it won’t break you too much.”_ **

_“...Are you happy?”_

_He doesn’t answer and instead watches him put on his pants, watches him take his white V-neck shirt from the floor, wishing that he had the courage to ask him to stay._

_Wishing that he doesn’t have to leave._

 

_“...Are you happy Minhyun...”_

_The other says sitting at the edge of his bed, putting his shoes on._

_“...that you finally got what you want?”_

_Jonghyun looks at him this time_

_A bitter and cold smile on his beautiful face_

_Completely opposite from the warm and sweet boy that he have fallen in love with._

_He doesn’t answer and looks at him_

_Locking the other’s cold gaze_

_Hoping that Jonghyun would understand how he feels_

_That ‘he’s not happy’_

_That this isn’t ‘what he wants’_

_That what he wants is for him to feel the same._

_Jonghyun looks away and stands._

_“You finally got what you want Hwang Minhyun._ _Congratulations. Now leave me alone.”_

_Jonghyun tells him_

_Not even looking his way_

_Not even sparing a glance_

_As he watch his back slowly disappear_

_Leaving him_

_Cold and miserable_

_Walking his way to **self-destruction.**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> .....hello?  
>  this is my first time trying to write smut--or something close to it, and it ended up being dark. XD
> 
> i've actually wrote this when I was taking a breather from [Always Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141988/chapters/37714829)  
> (when I was on my not so good days working on it) So i ended up unleashing it here as I sip thy milk tea and listen to Ari's Everytime.
> 
> anyway~~ enough of this semi dark atmosphere *shoos it away*  
> please tell me what you guys think~
> 
> and don't forget to support the other creators of #twohyunweek~  
> bye~~


End file.
